New Year, New Me
by erinmarybing
Summary: Monica's off to college in a big city by herself. Does little harmonica change to bad? Mondler story. Really bad summary, but give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm this chapter is about Monica saying good bye to her brother and best friend! I wanted to show that before we got to the good mondler lovin :D**

**Don't worry guys, you're going to meet Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey next chapter. That's where the good stuff starts. So this chapter is just to start up the story. Please review! :)**

Monica was sitting on her couch on Saturday morning drinking coffee and watching T.V with her brother Ross. She loved hanging out with him, but today and tomorrow were going to be her last time hanging out with him for a long time since she leaves for college tomorrow.

"Ross." She turned to her brother who was absorbed into the cartoon show about dinosaurs, "I'm really going to miss you. I'm going to miss times like these when we can hang out together, have our stupid brother and sister fighting, and if mom is yelling at me for being a lousy daughter you'd be right across the hall to defend me."

Ross turned his head from the T.V and answered back, "Aw Mon, can't you just stay in NJ and not move to stupid New York?" He half smiled and was feeling depressed that his only sister was leaving. He attended a college about thirty minutes from there house so he got to stay at home and be with his girlfriend of two years, Rachel. "Thanksgiving break will be here right before you know it, Mon. Don't believe for a second you're a lousy daughter, because you are the best daughter they could ever have." Ross finished and looked into his sisters blue eyes.

She looked at him and ran over to give him a hug. Here come the water works again. "I love you, Ross."

He held on to his sister tight, "I love you too, Monica."

_Ding-dong_ They parted from there hug and Ross said, "Oh that must be Rachel. She figured she stayed over for the day so you guys can say good bye." He got up and opened the door.

He opened the door to find Rachel there; they broke out into a kiss. 'Ew' Monica thought. After two years, it is still taking time for Monica to believe her best friend and brother are dating.

After what Monica felt like forever, Ross and Rachel broke from there kiss. "MONICA!" Rachel yelled and ran to her. They started to hug.

Ross shut the front door and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey Mon I'll go finish putting your stuff in the trunk of the car, I'll give you two a minute."

Monica and Rachel let go of their hug. "Rach, I'm going to miss you so much. I wish you were going away for college to. At least going to mine and we can hang out all the time." Monica said.

She looked down and sat back against the couch, "You know I would love to go away for college, but I'm just going to go the community college so I can be close by your brother." She said giving her a half smile. Monica wasn't too sure if Rachel actually wanted to stay here, but she figured she shouldn't bring it up.

Monica gave her a weak smile, "I understand." She replied and sat back on the couch with her best friend. They laughed, reminisced, and talked for about an hour. Ross went in the kitchen to help his mom, Judy finish dinner so the two can get some alone time before she leaves.

For a good hour of talking Judy came in, "Girls come in the kitchen, time for dinner." She announced. Monica got up then helped Rachel up.

Monica felt like the walk to the kitchen took twenty miles. It was hard to believe this was her last time eating dinner at home for a long time. She didn't know either to be upset or happy.

**Okay guys, I know boring but I told you it was just to start it up! Please review. Mondler will definitely happening next chapter, I pinky promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: Taste of the Party Life

**SO sorry for the late up date! So anyway, I pinky promised there'd be Chandler and Monica moments in this chapter and there will be! So there you go! Enjoy my lovelies!**

For Monica, the hour car ride to college seemed like forever. Her parents were complaining about the car ride while Ross and Rachel sat in the back with her. When the pulled up, millions of kids were running around campus. It already was giving her good vibes.

"Okay Monica," Judy said loudly, "We're here. Your dads getting the stuff out of your trunk and I guess you'll move in on your own. Good luck."

Ross looked at his mother, "Mom why can't we help her move in? She can't do this by herself!" Ross stated while he looked at Rachel.

She had enough of her family, "its okay Ross." Monica stated, "Thanks for trying to help." Monica hugged her brother one last time then Rachel. She pulled the lever to get out of the car and met her dad in the back of the trunk.

Jack pulled one last suit case out of the trunk and began, "So my little harmonica, this is it." He said looking at her. "Good luck."

Monica lunged forward to her dad, "Thanks for believing in me, dad."

"Always will." He replied and with that he got in the driver's seat of the car and started to pull away. Rachel and Ross looked back from the car and waved. Monica stood with all her suit cases waving back.

Checking back to reality Monica looked down at four suit cases and a comforter for her bed. How would she be able to carry this all to her room by herself?

She began to pick up her suit cases when someone started to speak and startled her, "Hey need any help?" He spoke.

Monica jumped, "Oh my god you scared the-" She stopped and looked up at the man who asked for her help. His dark brown eyes were full of wonder and he just looked perfect. "H-hi I'm Monica."

He laughed at how nervous she was, "Joey. Nice to meet you, Monica. I got your comforter and two luggage, you take the other two luggage. Go into the lobby and get a key for your room and I'll meet you in there to take it up." He announced.

Monica realized how he was struggling with the luggage so she ran into the lobby to get the key. She was room 101. Joey met her in the lobby and carried her stuff to the elevator.

They both reached in front of the room and he said, "Wait your room 101? My girlfriend's in this room! She's a sophomore though, and you're a freshman. How does that mix?" He wondered.

Girlfriend? Monica though. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff, Joey." She said sadly. He nodded back as a 'you're welcome.'

Of course he has a girlfriend, that's always my luck. She un locked the door to find the room fuming with the smell of weed, posters, and loud music. The blonde girl was holding a pipe when she walked in.

"Hey! You must be the new freshman dorming with me! I'm Phoebe Buffay!" She said with her eyes almost half way shut. Must be high, Monica though, "I see you met my boyfriend Joey, huh? Isn't he a beaut." She answered and made her way to Joey. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him still holding the pipe while he held her hips and they went in for a long lasting kiss.

Monica let them be as she started to un pack. Phoebe and Joey finally stopped kissing and started to help her.

"So Monica, where you from?" Phoebe asked sitting on her bed opposite of Monica's. Joey sat down next to her putting an arm around her.

She watched Phoebe and Joey and how close they were. She always wanted something like that. "I'm from boring old New Jersey. How about you guys?" She asked.

"Joey and I came all the way from California. We started dating since we were freshman in high school." She said proudly while Joey smiled.

Monica smiled, "That's great." She finished feeling slight jealousy.

Phoebe, Joey, and Monica continued to talk until she said, "Oh Monica, Joey and I are going to a party tonight with one of Joey's best friends. Want to come?" Phoebe asked.

At first, Monica was hesitant, but she thought hey, it's her first college experience. "Sure, I'd love to." She answered getting excited about her first party.

Phoebe bounced, "Oh yay that's great!" She answered. Monica liked Phoebe, she was a little weird, but that's what she liked most about her.

Monica and Phoebe walked out of their dorm to go meet at Joey's to get him and his friend. Phoebe was wearing a green tank top with black high wasted pants and Monica was wearing a short cut black dress exposing her cleavage a little. Phoebe thought a little cleavage for Monica on the first night will get the boys attention.

The girls entered the boys dorm and headed for the elevator. When they got on Phoebe announced, "Oh Monica, Joey's friend Chandler is really a sweet guy. At first when you meet him, you think he's a bit strange, but you'll get used to him. I just thought I should tell you so you're not freaked out by him." Phoebe giggled.

Making their way off the elevator they went over to room 202 and knocked. Joey instantly answered and started, "Wow you both look great." He said, "Chandler, they're here, ready to go?" He asked his roommate.

Chandler made his way to the door, "Yeah totally let's g-" Chandlers mouth dropped. Standing next to Phoebe was a girl that looked like she came out of a magazine. Her eyes were a perfect blue, her black silk hair just touched her shoulders, and her dress fit her perfectly. Chandler was practically drooling.

Joey waved his arm in front of his friends eyes, "Hey Chandler, dude. You okay?" He asked laughing at him. Monica laughed nervously along with him. She noticed how he just kept looking at her. Maybe that's why Phoebe said he was a little strange at first.

Chandler realized what he was doing turning as red as a tomatoe, "Oh god, hi I'm Chandler." He said holding out his hand to shake. Oh my god, he thought. Did I really just hold my hand out to her.

Monica laughed and shook his hand, "Monica." She stated.

At the party, everyone was going wild. Phoebe and Joey were hooking up in the corner each holding beers in their hands, Monica was talking to this guy named Richard who seemed cool to her, and Chandler was smoking pot with his friend Mike in the corner watching Monica.

Mike looked at Chandler, "Dude, either you stop staring at her and get with her or just stop staring at the poor girl over all because you're probably freaking her out." Mike said.

"Ugh I got to stop doing that. Mike, I've never seen a girl like that before. When I talked to her before, she seemed chill and everything." Chandler went on.

Mike quickly responded, "I'm really happy for you, but where did she and that Richard kid go?" Mike asked looking around.

Chandler dropped his pipe and looked around, "See, this is what happens when I stop looking at her, Mike!" He said to high. He figured it was time to put down his pipe and look for her.

Richard was leading Monica to a un familiar room. She didn't exactly know where she was going. She never drank before, and she thought for the first time she drank too much.

Richard shut the door behind them and pulled at her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss fast and fierce. Richard continued to kiss her and picked her up and placed her on the bed. Richard moved his hands from her ass to her bra strap which he quickly removed. Monica thought that was record timing. Quickly he removed her dress above her and her bra and started to cup her boobs. Monica never felt like this before.

He kept feeling her up while they began to kiss until Richard rolled to the side and stopped moving. Was he that drunk that he fell asleep on her? Monica laughed so hard and she didn't know why. Everything was going crazy. Monica put her dress back on and forgot about her bra. She left the room to find the party filled with more people. She tried walking but every time she just kept falling over.

Chandler made his way towards Monica. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Okay Monica, someone couldn't handle the beer. We need to take you back to the dorm." He said concerned and made his way towards the door.

"But ChandLERR I don't want to leavuuuh! You're SUCH a party pooper." She said barely moving in his arms. Chandler just laughed at how drunk he was. He took the key from Phoebe before he left because she was staying with Joey tonight.

They arrived at the dorm and he placed Monica on her bed, "Chandler! Don't leave tonight! Phoebe is with Joey tonight so just stay here!" She pleaded and patted the space next to her on the bed.

He really wanted to, but he knew she was drunk, "Uh Mon, I don't think that's a good idea." He began to explain.

"Ugh listen PARTY POOPER, we're not going to do anything like Richard and I did tonight, just stay with me okay?!" She asked begging.

Chandler thought to himself, they did stuff tonight? Did Monica have sex with him? He was disgusted. "Okay Monica, I'll stay." He said. He shut off the lights and joined Monica next to her in the bed. He put his arm around her while she laid her head on his chest. He could get used to this.

**So guys, Monica got a little wild, huh? Lol well that's how I was the first time I drank at a party :/ Anyway, SOBER Mondler moments are next chapter where were actually going to see them interact and show how they feel about each other.. dun dun duh.. Hope you enjoyed! Updating asap! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately guys, I can't continue this story due to Hurricane Sandy. My computer got destroyed

So I've been using my aunts. All of my documents for it are gone and now I have nothing. I'M SO MAD! I'm getting a new one soon though. I'm starting a brand new Mondler story and I'm so excited for it. I'm planning it with my cousin because she's staying at my aunt's house too. It should be up by Thursday? Well, if you did follow this, thank you so much I really appreciate it. I love you guys! I hope you read my new stories that I WILL be updating if there aren't any storms! Lol. Sorry again :(


End file.
